


Rose Garden Drabble

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Rose Garden Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Trowa woke to the sound of small feet pounding up the stairs, followed by the bedroom door opening and soon there after a small hand on his arm shaking him. "Poppa! Poppa! SantawashereandIgotabikecanyouteachmehowtorideit?"

Trowa smiled sleepily and put a finger to his son's lips. "Slower Triton. I can't understand you."

From the other side of the bed a muffled groan and a shifting of blankets indicated that Quatre had finally acknowledged that it was morning. "Time s'it?" came a garbled sound almost suffocated in the pillow and drowned under a stack of blankets.

Trowa raised himself up to look over the lump masquerading as his husband and grinned. "5:07" with the smug glee of a born morning person he added. "Am."

Quatre groaned again and cursed under his breath before raising his head to smile somewhat blurrily at his son. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Triton took the smile as an unspoken invitation and crawled over Trowa dragging a stocking that was almost as big as he was. Settling himself between his parents he upended it in a heap in front of him. Shifting through he held up one treasure and then another for their approval. "Look I got a fire engine and a shuttle and knife that looks like Aunt Cathy's and a...” Spotting a special prize he pounced, holding it up with pride. "Look, look, an origami rose like Uncle Heero makes." He raised it to his nose and sniffed, smiling happily. "It smells right too."

Quatre frowned at Trowa, confusion evident on his face. Trowa's answering shake of his head as he bent obediently to sniff the paper flower did nothing to still his curiosity. He reached out to stroke his son's hair marveling once again at how it had darkened into a perfect blending of his blond and Trowa's brunet.

"I got a bike. A real one without training wheels and everything." Triton's excited voice cut through Quatre's thoughts. He was up on his knees pulling on their hands as he began edging off the bed. "You hafta come see."

Trowa dislodged his hand and lifted the little boy over himself to stand on the floor beside the bed. "You go down to the living room and Dad and I will be right behind you."

"Promise?" Triton was already moving across the room towards the door.

"I promise." The door closed on Trowa's words and the sound of small feet once again pounding on the stairs accompanied the gentle kiss he placed on Quatre's lips. "Merry Christmas, Quat."

Quatre's smile was soft as he pulled Trowa back down for a second kiss. "Merry Christmas to you, love."


End file.
